


Haru by Moonlight

by goldontheceilingg



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Rin is a dork, Rin waxing lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldontheceilingg/pseuds/goldontheceilingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets to thinking about his feelings for Haru as he watches him sleep in a way that is definitely not creepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Idek this is lame and fluffy and I pretty much exclusively read smut so idk why I thought it would be a good idea to write not-smut...
> 
> May add a smutty counterpart when I'm feeling less introspective and deep

When Rin woke up it wasn't with a start, to the sound of a migraine-inducing alarm, signalling the start of a gruelling day of training, as he had become accustomed to. Instead he simply drifted into consciousness, his senses awakening one by one as he became aware of a clean, sweet smell enveloping his body, a gentle breeze blowing across his face, smooth skin beneath his fingertips. As he lazily opened his eyes, he realised that it was still the middle of the night, the edge of a large pale moon just visible in the corner of the window in front of him, surrounded by an inky black sky. He also realised, with some amusement, that in his and Haru's urgent stumble to the bed last night, they had forgotten to close the curtains, and knocked over pretty much everything in the aforementioned boy's bedroom within a 5 meter radius of where they were currently lying. 

Rin allowed himself to briefly linger on the warmth emanating from Haru's back, subtly shifting forward in order to fully assert his position as big spoon. Obstinate even when unconscious, Haru chose that moment to huskily murmur something that sounded suspiciously like 'mackerel' and slump forward slightly, causing the duvet to slip off and reveal his bare back. Instead of closing in again and allowing himself to drift back into unconsciousness, as his aching muscles screamed at him to do, Rin leant back slightly, propping his head up as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend. 

Rin took a hitching breath as he stared at Haru, a powerful current of emotions washing through him and swirling around his chest. Weak moonlight filtered through the window and illuminated every dip between muscles, every knob of his spine. Rin felt physically unable to resist the pull of his hand towards the ethereal being in front of him, watched dazedly as his hand traced the even rise and fall of Haru's rib cage. It would always be Haru, he'd known that since they'd first met, on a competitive level. But this... Now that he had this side of Haru, this unguarded, open, free side of Haru, he knew he could never let anyone else take his place. 

And as Rin dipped forward to wrap his arms around Haru's waist, and drop his head forward so it met the warm skin between his neck and his shoulders, he knew if he could see himself right now his eyes would be all wide and sparkly like Haru's get when he sees a body of water. And for some reason that thought, and the implication that him and his boyfriend were in a fucking love triangle with water, didn't even piss him off that much.

Or at all.

And really, Rin knew he was being lame as hell but if he had a choice between being lame and in love, or jaded and cynical and aloof and all that shit he pretended to be before he had Haru...

Lame won every time.

Not that he would ever say that out loud; he was Rin Matsuoka for god sake not the male lead in a Nicholas Sparkes novel. 

Letting his train of thought drift away, Rin sighed contentedly, his breathing starting to sync with that of the boy next to him, letting the stready pulse of his heartbeat pull him back to sleep.


End file.
